


Handjobs with Sub!Taeyong

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Series: SuperM Smut Scenarios [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fleshlights, Headcanon, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Taeyong, Sub!Taeyong, dom!reader, domestic AU, fleshlight, oral mentions, prince kink, sub nct, sub superm, submissive taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: nsfw scenariobullet points hc
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: SuperM Smut Scenarios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Handjobs with Sub!Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s turn up the heat tyongfs 🔥 Since our guy is on break time to yearn

\- Don’t wanna sleep tonight? Then let me quickly mention that his arms aren’t the only extremely veiny part of his body. 

\- Anyway. From the beginning. Sorry for making you scream right away.

\- When’s the best time to go at it you ask. As far as atmosphere is concerned? Sometime after a cozy dinner where Taeyong dished on his infamous quality cooking. A table full of tasty, healthy treats all prepared with love and diligence. 

\- You’ll both need the energy, trust me. And he is well aware what kind of food is a great aphrodisiac. Not that both of you wouldn’t be turned on without it. It just makes date night even more pleasurable is what I’m saying. The meal is already part of the whole process.

\- No garlic nor heavy dishes either. Guy knows what he’s doing.

\- He also makes sure to politely serve the food still wearing his cutest apron for some eye candy. Body-conscious, are we. Taeyong is not ignorant of how his looks affect you. His silhouette is just amazing. 

\- To go even further. He might actually wear some nerdy glasses. Amping up the sex appeal to new levels is an NCT thing and Taeyong certainly brings that idea to his private life as well. 

\- I don’t have to tell you that you won’t stay on your seat for very long once the plates are cleared off the table. There’s important neo business to attend to.

\- A smooth transfer from post-dinner making out to jerking him off: Some sexy as fuck French kissing, seated on the couch and grabbing him by the tie. He’s a great lover, once your lips do their dance he’s absolutely in the moment.

\- I gotta emphasize. This man’s focus on you is just unparalleled. Completely. And utterly. Undivided attention.

\- Your hands already work on their own. This shit isn’t difficult when there’s an extra horny “please, please” Lee Taeyong at your disposal. He has the magic ability to absorb any nervousness from you without even doing anything in particular. That’s the boyfriend you wanna have.

\- Only problem’s peeling those tight pants off because he has model legs but that’s about it. No preparations needed except some cherry-scented lube because ain’t Taeyong a sweet Cherry Bomb?

\- Now handjobs... are Taeyong’s favorite thing because hey, he can use his puppy bedroom eyes on you up close (props for not melting at them right away). While at the same time getting to feel your hands which he’s obsessed with, so, so badly. 

\- Don’t believe me? He has a folder on his phone with 200 random pictures of them. It’s basically a shrine. 

\- They pet and pinch him so innocently throughout the day but give him all those milky orgasms or as many spanks as he’s ready for by night. That duality is making Taeyong so eager, you don’t even know.

\- It’s easy on your esteem, Taeyong trusts you, and you can’t go wrong. It’s your hands, whatever hot thing they’re doing is magnificent to him.

\- When it comes to methods, you don’t have a specific rhythm. Why do one when you can use ten? You figured out to adapt to how aroused he is rather than just steamrolling on and on. 

\- Simply by observing his breathing and how he twitches especially closely. Taeyong is grateful, he likes edging and drawing out his orgasm for as long as he can keep it together. 

\- Right from the start he always blurts out sugar-sweet and breathy whines that only get higher and higher the slower you go with your thumbs, massaging right into the underside of his cock. 

\- Right at the top, and all the way down at the bottom. His favorite spots. Sometimes, even paying some attention to the perineum. Which is gonna make him squeal and bite into the backside of his hand. Oh my god, king of whining.

\- If you go a little faster on the other hand, he starts choking up and cries. Number one reason you’re heavily praising Taeyong because he is so overwhelmed by pleasure and doesn’t hold back on showing just that. No filter. That’s how we like it.

\- When you’re going for the slower version, your favorite thing is keeping one hand up his shirt along the way. Or in his hair. It’s so soft and gives him tingles when you twirl his bangs around. At the nape of the neck especially. 

\- Sometimes, you hold one thigh at the inner side — god, it increases his sensitivity tenfold — or guide his wrist to join your hand as well. 

\- Taeyong really appreciates how you pay attention to several body parts at once. Living dream of every guy out there.

\- Added benefit: If you hold his shirt or sweater up, he won’t spill any semen over the fabric. Well shit, because his spurts don’t just drizzle out. And if he does, then — not to worry anyway. Taeyong is the laundry MVP.

\- Hand holding? Also not off-limits at all. And not just palm on palm, you really interlace your fingers and don’t let go until he cums. Unless you use two hands which you often will because there are so many spots to tease and so many creative techniques to try. 

\- Tied up does it better. Taeyong has really fidgety legs and is a reaction king. Sometimes to his detriment because he slips out of your fingers or winds into sudden contortions. Remember, this bitch is flexible. He’s not Ten but Taeyong’s surely bendy all the way. So, bondage is a good choice. Pink rope to be exact.

\- To challenge his self-control even more? You give into your prince kink and put a small size crown on his head. Ordered online, kind of expensive. Let’s see if he can balance that if you’re going hard teasing the soul out of that dick. Since one thing’s for sure, you’re gonna drain him on the spot until he’s a tiny pile of bliss.

\- Taeyong is so hot and bothered, about half-way in he forgets how to speak. It’s tough for him not to come early once you’re in tunnel vision mode, he can’t even look you in the eye.

\- In fact. Oh shit. So much is going on with his face, you think of setting up a camera just to capture his beautiful expressions and dropped jaw. Those are worth making an entire black and white picture album.

\- He really gets off from your talking. Your voice. Every little detail of what you say you’ll do to him is gonna have Taeyong losing his mind. 

\- You giving orders is what he enjoys the most. To use a hyperbole: Taeyong is the most obedient sub you’ll come, I mean cum across. And lord does he like some casual sexy narration as well.

\- Once you make him imagine your hand being the squeezing entrance of your pussy, he’s at your mercy entirely. Worse if you say it’s your cervix opening just enough to let him in a little. Or if you use your lips to make him imagine he’s slowly pressing into it. 

\- You’re really 100% ready to torture this man, are you.

\- Talk about using your lips. For some reason, wild and sloppy mouth movements aren’t really Taeyong’s thing. Steady and deliberate is where it’s at. Especially his tip appreciates that a lot. 

\- Guy’s been singing about _‘your lips’_ for long enough, about time he feels them on himself. A little kiss on his dick here and there does wonders in making him tremble. Goosebumps all the way, baby.

\- As boyfriend as girlfriend, you picked that up from him. When Taeyong eats pussy — guess what you do in the morning if this is the evening activity my friends — all he can think of more often than not is kissing it and kissing it some more. 

\- Why always tentacle your tongue around without any system to it. Sometimes, you just put your lips together and: smooch. Elegant and to the point. Y’know. Taeyong has nice pouty lips that fit perfectly on you. And you got lips that fit so well on him. 

\- It makes him melt into the sofa. It’s the simplest but most effective thing you can pull to give some contrast to what you do with your hands. Tastes like cherry and precum.

\- At this point, he’s sitting there, body all loose, his eyes closed, head falling back, with a raspy panting tone. Hair messy, sweat on his forehead. Whatever stars he’s seeing, good for him. Taeyong is breaking through several dimensions like it’s a WayV music video or something.

\- Before you escalate into a full-on unhinged blowjob and Taeyong’s brain is fried to oblivion entirely, you usually pause for a bit or switch to toys. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s into the occasional sounding or cock rings.

\- And, very well. Beware the mighty fleshlight, Lee Taeyong. Beware, you fucker. Once you whip that one out, he’s desperately humping it for I don’t know, months, every free second he gets, it’s his favorite thing. The whole device is pretty much permanently soaked somewhere in the bathroom to keep up with the cleaning.

\- Him or you holding it, or attaching it to a chair, anything will do. But the best is always you using it on him and calling him “Aw, my poor little thing” when he ends up completely overstimulated or gets another drooling, crying, mind-bending orgasm. The power of lubed silicone.

\- Best combined with a vibe in his ass for good measure. You can bend him into the wildest positions. Splits, doggy style with his hands cuffed, on his back with his ankles suspended from the ceiling: Long as his prostrate is getting buzzed off and he feels that sweet, sweet pressure and slick suction on his cock. So, best addition to any handjob right here. Taeyong’s gonna be in heaven every time. 

\- Or wait, isn’t he an angel already? A horny one, but still. 

\- You got the technique and the toys down, what’s the cherry — I know, the imagery just won’t leave him — on top, then? Since you’re clever and know your man’s taste, you put _Delight_ on repeat. If Baekhyun doesn’t have the best handjob music that’s gonna set Taeyong on fire, I dunno anymore. Goddamn, _Candy_ is his anthem.

\- Bonus: Not to mention that Taeyong will do you the favor of playing his unreleased songs that didn’t make it through SM’s censorship. You know what kind of things this guy writes in those fucking lyrics. You can basically use them as a manual.

\- Bonus 2: If you think about it. Baekhyun’s ballads can serve as a perfect aftercare background. Just way better than white noise, and you can go right back to where you started which is kissing and kissing and more kissing and cuddles.

\- And don’t forget, as I mentioned. Veins, veins, veiny all the way, all around and always very visible. That being said. Have a good night’s rest.

\----

 **©** _**2017-2021 submissive-bangtan.** all rights reserved. no reposts allowed._


End file.
